wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Fourth High School War
The Fourth High School is the War between Izumogakure, White Fang and the Galactic Eggman Empire. Beginning It began when Satsuki Kiryuin steps in and stabs the resurrected Ragyo Kiryuin and announces her rebellion against Eggman and his Empire, revealing this to be the purpose she has built Honnōji Academy for after the destruction of the Nudist Beach Headquarters and due to being sunken into the seas of Maxus. Torchwick is seen at a warehouse, where he complains to Cinder and two of her associates about having to work with the White Fang, though she rebuffs his complaints and says they have big plans for him. Battle Part 1 Penny explains to Ruby about how she was not born but built by her "father", and is surprised by Ruby's acceptance of her. Yang and Neptune arrive at the Club, hosted by Junior Xiong, who explains he lent his men to Torchwick but they never returned (referencing to their encounter with Ruby in the pilot). Blake and Sun infiltrate a White Fang rally where Torchwick appears, encouraging them to work with him to get revenge on mankind, and unveils one of the Paladin battle mechs. Blake and Sun make their escape only to be pursued by Torchwick in the mech. Team RWBY and Team Okaina reunite and dismantle the mech, but Torchwick escapes with help from his associate Neopolitan. Team Kyoji is able to capture all of the White Fang Members and puts them in jail for good. Part 2 Pyrrha battles Team CRDL in a practice battle, defeating them, and then has a sparring match with Mercury. However, Mercurcy abruptly forfeits after Pyrrha displays her powers. Blake becomes increasingly exhausted and irritable, refusing to take time off from investigating, concerning her friends. Jaune attempts to serenade Weiss to going with him to the upcoming dance but she rejects him. Jaune spars with Pyrrha and tells her his sorrows, assuming Pyrrha has no issues being asked on dates. Cinder, Mercury and Emerald discuss Pyrrha's powers, and add her to a list of people whose powers they shall "remove". Ruby, Weiss, and Yang prepare the academy ballroom for the dance, though Ruby is saddened by Blake's behaviour. In the library, Blake is distracted by a laser tag that she follows, discovering Yang is behind it. Jaune drags Ren into their dorm and asks him for help in approaching girls, though Pyrrha tells him to be honest and himself. Jaune dashes off to speak with Weiss, while Nora advises Pyrrha to take her own advice. Yang speaks with Blake, explaining her childhood to her: Ruby's mother Summer Rose was a huntress but disappeared after a mission, and Yang's mother left when she was a baby. Yang was determined to find her mother, and went on a wild goose chase with Ruby, nearly getting killed by Grimm until saved by their uncle Qrow. Yang compares her obsession to Blake's, and refuses to let Blake destroy herself. Jaune catches Weiss asking Neptune to the dance and walks away in defeat. Blake attends the dance to the delight of her friends, dancing first with Yang (who promised her the first dance), and then with Sun. Part 3 Team JNPR prepare to go on their mission but are alerted by sirens going off in the city. Team RWBY battles the Grimm and are joined by Team JNPR, Sun and Neptune, Ironwood's forces, and even Emerald and Mercury and Izumo Navy. Team CFVY's members, Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi, arrive with Professor Port and Glynda to wrap up the battle. In the aftermath, Torchwick is arrested and Glynda seals the underground hole. Ironwood is appointed head of security at the Vytal Festival by the Council of Vale, while Ozpin's position is called into question. Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury discuss the White Fang's future co-operation in their plans, only to be joined by Adam Taurus, the organization's leader, who promises that they will listen to him. Yang encounters the black-haired woman, Raven Branwen, who unmasks herself, revealed to resemble Yang, and comments they have a lot to discuss. Ruby speaks to her mother at her grave before she joins the rest of team RWBY to face their first round of the Vytal Festival tournament. Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck are the announcers for the tournament and they explain the rules. There are three rounds: teams, doubles, and singles. The winners of the teams round will pick two members to represent them in the doubles round, and then one is selected for the singles round. The remaining combatants will then fight until one is the champion. After a difficult but successful match with team ABRN from Haven, team RWBY goes to the festival fair grounds for lunch. Weiss receives a call from her father, but she intentionally ignores it. Before lunch, they meet Emerald and Mercury, with Emerald continuing to play the nice girl to get to know the team better, despite her true dislike of them. After learning that the next match will be fought by Yang and Weiss, the two leave, using Mercury's social awkwardness as an excuse. The team goes to the shopkeeper's noodle stand to buy lunch, but when Weiss proceeds to pay, her credit card is declined. Pyrrha covers lunch, which they all enjoy, though it leaves Weiss and Jaune with upset stomachs. Then team JNPR heads for the arena for their match against team BRNZ of Shade, with team RWBY, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald watching in the audience. Part 4 Outside, the amassed Egg Fleet began to move in on the Shintotropolis. With the Egg Fleet on the way, Weiss and Ruby meet the occupant of the airship, Weiss' older sister Winter Schnee. Although she refuses to explain why she is at the festival or for how long, she does spend some time with Weiss. As the two attempt to leave, they are accosted by Qrow, who provokes Winter into a fight in the courtyard. During the fight, a passing Mercury sees Qrow, much to his horror. The fight eventually is interrupted by the arrival of General Ironwood and Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, who rebuke the two of them. The group then retreats to Ozpin's office, where they discuss the imminent threat of Cinder and her group. Qrow reveals that the enemy has infiltrated the festival, and expresses concerns about Ironwood's show of military force, believing that they will only cause people to worry about what kind of enemy such an army would need to fight. Meanwhile, Mercury reveals Qrow's arrival to Cinder, but she is unconcerned, believing that they retain the advantage of anonymity. She hacks the tournament computer systems, placing Emerald and Mercury in the next fight against team CFVY members Coco Adel and Yatsuhashi Daichi. With a snide greeting to his "friends", Snively and Toshiya makes a dramatic entrance by ripping off the the Vytal Festival tournament with their new mech. Team Okaina is able to disable the two mechs and Yang asks Team Kyoji is airships one of Izumogakure. As a distraction, the Egg Fleet consisting of Star Destroyers and Super Star Destroyers, GEATHJERK Federation warships, Shiki Imperial Ships and the Mahouka Glyphic Cannon Ships began deploying the Egg Parade all over the defenses of Izumo. Hayate learns of the resurrected Devil Greed, has been incomplete and Paul Gekko returning it's memories to himself. Hayate tried to stop him but it was too late, Eggman laughs in his victory as Devil Greed was restored into his true form. Part 5 Before the Takeover of Shintotropolis, Toshiya Gekko discovers that Paul Gekko's Devil Greed form is in fact the one of the Entities created by God with his restored memories. With the Egg Parade deployed, consisting of 10,000 GEATHJERK Troops, 4000 Swat Troopers, 50 Egg Camels, 100 Battle Mammoths, 60 AT-AT Walkers and Multiple Mahouka Infantry and the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad members, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts (in sanitation duty) plus the Demi Egg Squadron and the began their advance, entered the opened North, South, East and West gates and invaded the village. Eggman assumes the throne as the Emperor of Shinobi. Aftermath After the immediate invasion of Shintotropolis. Devil Greed spreads this to every continent globally and the whole Dyna Galaxy, turns the world's population of children into slaves and Eggman's reign will be permanent. Category:Events Category:Wars